1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission element, and to an illumination device which employs this optical transmission element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is per se known to provide a camera with an internal electronic flash device (a flash or strobe) in order, when performing photography, to illuminate the photographic subject. Normally, such an electronic flash device is provided with an electric discharge tube which generates light by electric discharge, and with a reflector for reflecting the light which has been generated by this electric discharge tube more efficiently towards the photographic subject.
However, with a prior art electronic flash device which comprises an electric discharge tube and a reflector, since it is so arranged that the light which has been diffused radially from the position of the electric discharge tube illuminates the photographic subject directly, therefore it is necessary to position the electronic flash device a certain distance away from other elements of the camera, so as to ensure that the light path is not intercepted by these other camera elements. Accordingly this sets fixed limits with respect to the design and disposition of the electronic flash device, and the problem arises that it becomes difficult to make the camera more compact.